But They Don't Know It Yet
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: How everyone knew they were meant to be...well, except for them.


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: But They Don't Know It Yet

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: How everyone knew they were meant to be...Well, except for them.

* * *

Hitomi knew her son would end up together with her oldest friend's daughter the moment she saw them sleeping peacefully with hands held together.

Her Kanata has always been a quiet baby and she often teased her husband how it has always been an effort for him to make their son smile. She bet it's because of their seemingly opposite temperament.

But Miyu was an exception.

The Kouzukis had dropped in for a surprise visit and Miyu-chan, with one smile, had instantly captivated the heart of the Saionjis. It was a joy to see them playing together, but what touched her heart was seeing Kanata laughing carefree (and being pouty when Miyu-chan left). She doubts the two will remember these moments but forgive her if she fancied having Miyu as her daughter-in-law.

Now wouldn't that be perfect?

* * *

Wanya sure is a busy sitter-pet, what with having his Ruu-chama being as mischievous as ever with his toy-pet Pepo. Add to that the constant bickering of Miyu-san and Kanata-san that would it have been another would surely be overwhelmed by stress.

Speaking of which, where could the four of them be?

As he called out their names, Wanya was stopped in his tracks when he heard baby laughter ringing out from one of the rooms. He traced it to the kitchen and surely there they are, playing with tonight's dinner.

Wanya let out a sigh, but as he watched how Ruu-chama laughed when Pepo's messy eating resulted in several crumbs landing on Kanata-san and Miyu-san's faces leading to the latter chasing the toy-pet around the table while Kanata-san playfully chomped Ruu-chama's cheek on which Miyu-san upon noticing joined in, he can't help but admit that this must be what Kanata-san and Miyu-san's family in the future would look like.

But now, as Wanya dived straight to the mayhem, who would want to be left out of the fun, right?

* * *

Mikan was whistling a happy tune as she made her way to the temple. For once she was not worrying about deadlines, what with her last series ending the week before. But now with the task of having to research for her new series, she wishes inspiration will strike her at Saionji's.

She was striding towards the main temple to pray to the gods when Kanata-kun called out to her. She turned and was about to pester him for some material when Miyu-chan burst out from the entrance brandishing some paper. Then Miyu-chan was yelling something about how it's Kanata-kun's turn to do the grocery.

What happened next surprised Mikan.

It was brief but before Kanata answered Miyu back starting their usual banter, Mikan saw him smile. And it was a smile Mikan recognized from the many times she had drawn it in paper – a smile reserved for someone you are very fond of; a smile that says, "Thank you for being here."

From that, her 'mikan' went ping-pong-ping-pong as she thought of a very splendid plot for her next project. Now leaping merrily away, maybe she should focus on pushing the two towards the 'couple' direction.

And it's not entirely for her manga, of course!

* * *

As far as Christine remembers, she has always been watching Saionji-kun from afar. Saionji-kun was her prince, the one her French mama told her from stories of long, long ago.

But that changed when Miyu-chan came into the picture.

Miyu-chan looked like a princess with her golden locks, emerald eyes, and a smile the color of sunshine. And because she has been watching Saionji-kun for quite some time, she saw how Miyu-chan's bright and cheerful personality changed him from her prince into someone…more.

Bien sûr it made her sad – she wanted Saionji-kun to notice her. But looking back now she admits she might have acted a teeny bit possessive of Saionji-kun. However, as time went by and she have had many interactions with Saionji-kun, she realized that her being 'possessive' might have only resulted from her not wanting to let go of the 'prince' image she had stubbornly associated to him.

And so Christine learned her lesson.

Miyu-chan might have been a princess, but she surely did not treat Kanata as her prince. And that made all the difference.

But for now it's time to look for the right gentleman solely for her, peut être?

* * *

When Hosho returned from India, he expected his son to kick him at the rear, throw at him the temple bell and call him an irresponsible old man.

But none of that happened.

In fact, what he chanced upon was a simple Japanese meal of grilled mackerel, rice and miso soup. He could have cried a waterfall (okay, maybe he did shed a tear or two) but it can't be denied that the effort truly touched him. And then there is his son in his seemingly unaffected way ordering his old man to sit so they can start dinner. But Hosho won't be fooled with the cool attitude.

The sweet boy he thought was gone when his wife died has returned.

Hosho could have sworn it was the result of his year-long training of channeling his inner peace to his surroundings, but this time he recognized he has to thank someone.

But now as he enjoyed a meal with his son which he sorely missed while he's away, too bad he decided to tease him a bit more. Even if it meant getting his son angry.

* * *

For once in the history of their friendship, it was Santa who noticed that something is bothering his friend. It all started during spring vacation of their second year in middle school. Kanata recently did a part-time job, but until now it escapes Santa why his friend suddenly wanted to work. For what exactly does he need the money anyway?

So he had no choice but to stalk his friend.

Santa's first theory was that Kanata has been slaving off to pay the yakuza. Hmm…probably not as Kanata was never one to get into trouble. Was he going to buy a camera like him? Nah, Kanata's interests lean towards mangas but even he wouldn't work that hard when he can borrow them. So maybe he's saving up to buy a gift? But Santa couldn't think of anyone for whom Kanata will effort that much (even he has been a very good friend for years and still he has only received school meal tickets from Kanata, that cheapskate).

Or could it be that he wants to visit Kouzuki-san in Tokyo?

Thinking about it, Kouzuki-san moved back to Tokyo after her parents returned from America. But if he really wants to go then the Kouzukis could have just invited him. Besides, a new school year will start in a few days so visiting might be too late. Well, knowing Kanata –

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Kanata entering an electronics shop. Was he perhaps really been slaving off to pay the yakuza!?

But as he peered into the shop window and saw his friend poring over a line of mobile phones, Santa shrugged and walked away with a knowing grin.

So his bestfriend has turned into a lovesick fool, huh?

* * *

Until this day Momoka stands proud of the fact that her first love was Ruu, never mind the fact she was only three at that time. But really, if she were to be asked who her ideal type is, she'd point her Kanata-oniisan right away. Because as far as she knows, someone who would not think that walking a three-year-old home is a bother (even when she was being a snotty brat) would surely know how to treat his woman right.

As was her habit, she visits the Saionji's even after Ruu, Wanya, Pepo and Miyu-obaasan left. The house may have been emptied of its loud occupants, but Kanata-oniisan never made her feel lonely. He would take her out to 'dates', and he indulges her when she endlessly talks about Ruu.

Her parents, including her Chris-oneechan, told her she would forget soon as she is young. But Kanata-oniisan never once told her that. What he told her was that happy memories, such as what she experienced, were meant to be treasured forever, and Momoka believes him because Kanata-oniisan never lies.

He was not lying when he told her he also misses his first love. That he understands what she's feeling. And it was a secret they both shared, sealed with a pinky promise to never tell.

But what her Kanata-oniisan doesn't know is that she made the same promise to Miyu-obaasan.

That's interesting. Who would have thought that grown-ups who are obviously in love can be so hopeless? At least she had the guts to declare Ruu her boyfriend.

Now if only Miyu-obaasan would do the same.

* * *

Miki knew her daughter has always been clumsy. But when she got the news that Miyu was brought to the hospital, her heart wanted to stop.

On the flight to Tokyo she was blaming herself for attending that one-week convention in America where she and her husband Yuu were invited as speakers. Those hours spent feeling helpless was nerve-wracking that when they finally reached the hospital she was a mess. She was rushing along the hallways when she promised herself she'll stick Miyu to her side where she will always be safe.

But when she got into Miyu's room, what she saw was her daughter making a 'keep quiet' sign. Because Kanata-kun is sleeping.

She and Yuu signed in relief. And isn't this funny? Here they were expecting to find their daughter confined in a bed and alone but what they got instead was a confirmation of her feelings.

Because Miyu was looking at Kanata the way…yes, the way Yuu looks at her. And how Kanata-kun was holding tightly to Miyu's hand even while sleeping says something about how good he'll take care of her.

Oh, how lucky it is to have a kind and handsome son-in-law like Kanata-kun, neh?

* * *

Last night Miyu had the weirdest dream. She dreamt of cuddling a baby who was not Ruu – because this baby had strawberry blond hair and eyes like hers. It was cute really until she heard a man's voice calling her 'honey', and if that wasn't enough to baffle her, the man came into view and looked like –

Argh! She surely not misses that jerk! Well her heart may have skipped a beat when he suddenly called on her phone a month ago. But once the call ended and the thumping of her heart settled, she could not let go of this nagging feeling that it was so un-Kanata to get a mobile phone when right before she left he said that it is troublesome to have one. So Kanata purchasing a phone could only mean…

Was he seeing someone else?

Uh-oh. There goes again that tightening of her chest. The feeling seemed familiar, but maybe she should go see a doctor.

Speaking of which, the week before she had a bad case of abdominal pain. Good thing she was at school when it happened so they sent her straight to the hospital. The bad thing however was that her parents were in America for a convention so ruling out the next of kin they contacted her guardian. And who did she list as guardian? The Saionjis.

Recalling it, she was so embarrassed. Why do hospitals make a big fuss out of appendicitis when she can herself consent to a surgery? Sure it is protocol given that she is still a minor but she did not want him seeing her in a hospital gown!

But still, knowing that her face is as red as tomato, it warmed her heart to remember that it was him she saw the moment she opened her eyes.

Now if only she could do something about that promise with Momoka-chan.

* * *

Has it always been this quiet? To this date it still staggers him to realize that the house he grew up in is awfully…empty. Not to say that he doesn't prefer having his old man around, but for some reason it was the comfort of knowing there were more people around that he got used to.

Huh. So this must be what it feels like to have your heart filled by someone else. That it must be true what they say about knowing how important a thing is only when it's taken away. He had not had that privilege when his mother died because he can't remember much of it, and he's sure it was different from when Akira left. But still it confuses him.

Because if missing someone hurts this much, then why being near that person hurts the same?

Jeez. It is because of her, all right. Because as soon as she came he knew – and that though his mind recognized, his heart hasn't kept up.

Now, leaning back as he stares up the night sky, what could be the best way to make her realize the same?

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

And I'm back! I missed this fandom so much! I've been distracted by another ship (among many other things) that I have to re-watch the whole series to get the feeling right. Hope I did okay ^^

READ AND REVIEW. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
